Sky
by Chl007
Summary: "Pourquoi tu me protèges ?" hurla Sky, tremblante de fureur. "Réponds-moi !" Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi expressifs. Sauf… sauf cette fois-là. Aujourd'hui, leur éclat était différent. Elle espérait vainement une réponse… qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais. "Parce que tu m'étais utile, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?" siffla-t-il.
1. Première partie

**SKY**

* * *

– **Première partie –**

* * *

Des étincelles crépitèrent un bref instant, jaillissant sans prévenir d'un câble électrique sectionné pendant du plafond. Une lueur maladive éclaira l'obscur corridor métallique. Au loin, un néon de sortie de secours clignotait irrégulièrement. Le sol était humide, mélange d'eau stagnante et d'huile d'entretien gouttant des lourds tuyaux courant le long des murs. L'atmosphère était pesante ; rendue d'autant plus électrique par les étincelles imprévisibles.

L'adolescente recula dans l'ombre en jurant entre ses dents serrées. Sa mission ne l'effrayait pas, mais elle se sentait tendue, désormais. Elle avait horreur de la foudre et de l'électricité ; même _lui_ le savait. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais demandé de manipuler ce genre d'engins – bombes, détonateurs, ou autres. Quand il en avait besoin, c'était toujours lui qui s'en chargeait. Elle fuyait le moindre courant émanant de tout objet électronique.

Et voilà qu'à présent, elle devait traverser ce couloir où pendait un fil électrique défaillant. En frôlant des murs et des tuyaux métalliques, et en marchant dans de l'eau. Et ces maudites étincelles qui pouvaient jaillir à n'importe quel moment…

La jeune fille murmura une rapide prière à la Déesse, par réflexe. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus à sa clémence, depuis que tout s'était produit et qu' _il_ avait fait son apparition dans sa vie, quatre ans plus tôt. Puis elle s'aplatit au sol, baignant dans le repoussant mélange d'huile rance et d'eau croupie, et s'avança lentement en rampant, le souffle court et tout son corps tendu à l'extrême. Elle entendit un nouveau crépitement et se figea, plongeant sa tête au creux de ses bras. La bouche plongée dans le liquide stagnant, elle pinça les lèvres et retint sa respiration, attendant que le danger passe. Des gouttes de sueur glissèrent le long de son front et de ses tempes moites.

Le bruit s'arrêta. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se redresser, s'essuya la bouche sur la manche de son épaule, et continua sa progression au sol en maugréant dans sa barbe. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Mais s'il lui avait précisé qu'il y aurait un maudit fil électrique sur son chemin, elle aurait sans doute un peu plus rechigné à l'aider pour cette fois.

Lorsqu'elle s'estima suffisamment éloignée du danger, elle se releva prudemment, essora d'une torsion son T-shirt gris sale trop large pour elle et s'élança à nouveau dans la pénombre. Cette connerie l'avait bien retardée. _Il_ l'attendait peut-être déjà.

Pataugeant dans le liquide qui gouttait à présent également de son menton, ses bras et ses vêtements, l'adolescente atteignit le bout du couloir et leva les yeux, serrant contre sa poitrine le petit sac de toile imperméable. Là-haut, la lumière du jour. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Pas trop tôt. Avec ses dents, elle resserra le cordon noir autour de son poignet frêle. Puis elle lâcha le sachet, empoigna fermement les barreaux glissants et gras, et entama sa montée à l'air libre.

À mi-chemin, elle desserra sa prise autour d'une barre de fer. Aussitôt, elle se colla aux barreaux, refermant le plus fort possible son autre main sur le métal qui paraissait vouloir échapper à son emprise. Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil que le sachet jaunâtre était toujours bien suspendu à son poignet puis poursuivit sa progression. Si elle tombait, rien ne pourrait arrêter ni amortir sa chute et son corps inerte giserait là-bas, sur le sol humide et visqueux, tel un pantin désarticulé.

La jeune fille parvint en haut de l'échelle. S'accrochant avec fermeté aux barreaux de fer, qui au fil de sa progression étaient devenus plus solides et moins graisseux, elle leva un bras et repoussa au-dessus d'elle la lourde grille métallique qui obstruait encore son passage. Puis elle sortit.

Elle émergea dans une ruelle sombre, un cul de sac morbide des Taudis où des amas de déchets s'agglutinaient tous les trois pas. C'était à se demander ce que cet accès glauque fichait au beau milieu de ce chemin d'ordures. Elle referma la grille d'un coup de pied et quitta l'endroit. Quand _il_ lui avait indiqué d'emprunter ce passage, elle s'était durant un instant demandé comment il en avait eu connaissance. Puis la question était sortie de son esprit, aussi rapidement qu'elle s'y était imposée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de s'interroger à _son_ sujet – près de trois ans.

Elle parcourut les Taudis d'un pas vif et alerte. En habituée des lieux, elle ne sursauta pas lorsqu'un énorme rat aux yeux rouges détala d'une poubelle sans crier garde, ni lorsqu'un ivrogne au regard trouble l'injuria de loin. Elle ne craignait plus ce genre d'ennuis, désormais. Depuis qu'un homme avait essayé de la posséder, quatre ans plus tôt, et qu' _il_ était subitement apparu pour l'en débarrasser. En agissant ainsi, il avait clairement annoncé la couleur. Elle était sous sa protection. Nul n'osait plus s'en prendre à elle depuis lors.

Bientôt, elle arriva au bas de l'échelle de service menant à la Plaque – mieux entretenue que celle sur laquelle elle avait joué les équilibristes un quart d'heure plus tôt. _Il_ était déjà là. Adossé à un mur bétonné et les mains fourrées au fond des poches de son éternelle veste noire, il l'attendait, ses yeux méfiants et observateurs scrutant les alentours. Peu de voyous des bas-fonds auraient été capables de lui résister, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Surtout en plein cœur du concentré de misère et de délinquance qu'était ce secteur des Taudis.

 **« Hey. »** lâcha-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle frappa du pied dans une cannette métallique écrasée. Dans un bruit de ferraille qui parut assourdissant, le déchet s'envola, alla cogner contre un barreau de l'échelle de la Plaque et termina sa course aux pieds de l'homme en costume qui l'attendait. Il darda sur elle ses iris bleutés sans entrer dans son jeu.

 **« T'as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »**

Elle dénoua le sachet à son poignet.

 **« Et en un seul morceau. »** confirma-t-elle en le lui lançant.

 **« Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. »**

Alors que l'homme ouvrait habilement le petit sac et jetait un bref coup d'œil à son contenu, l'adolescente ne put retenir un discret froncement de sourcils. Il ne lui avait quasiment jamais parlé ainsi, encore, avec cette nuance – légère, mais bien présente – de menace, dans la voix. Cela sonna douloureusement faux aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Comme le signe que quelque chose allait se modifier. Être fracturé, pour toujours… et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ça. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle avait appris à passer outre ses émotions.

Face à elle, l'agent empocha finalement son bien et lui accorda un signe de tête, sec et bref.

 **« Bien joué, Sky. »**

 **« T'aurais pu dire que y'avait des fils électriques. »**

 **« J'en savais rien. »** rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Cette fois, il perçut le regard déstabilisé qu'elle posa sur lui durant une fraction de seconde. Il l'ignora. Sortant une bourse de sa poche, il la lui lança et elle l'attrapa au vol. En la soupesant, elle lui fit remarquer d'un ton qu'elle voulait aussi détaché que le sien :

 **« C'est plus léger que d'habitude. »**

 **« Je sais. »** répondit-il sombrement.

 **« C'est voulu ? »**

 **« Pas eu le choix. Tu sais que notre association est mal perçue. »**

 **« À ce point, quand même… »** marmonna l'adolescente en empochant son dû malgré tout. **« Ça fait à peine la moitié de d'habitude. »**

 **« J'y peux rien. »** répliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour rajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle ignorait pourquoi il se montrait soudainement aussi taciturne à son contact, et craignait de le découvrir. Elle se recula dans l'ombre, sans quitter des yeux le visage de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, des années plus tôt. La lueur blafarde des réverbères mal entretenus donnait à sa peau une pâleur cadavérique, accentuant d'autant plus les cernes sombres qui ornaient les contours de ses yeux scintillants. Les tatouages sur ses pommettes paraissaient semblables à deux traces de sang. Jamais encore il ne lui avait paru si impressionnant… si menaçant, réalisa-t-elle en reculant doucement.

Sauf cette fois, où il s'était dressé dans le dos de son oncle. Cette fois où du véritable sang avait éclaboussé sa chemise blanche. Cette fois où il avait tué un homme, froidement, méthodiquement, devant les yeux impuissants et terrifiés d'une enfant de neuf ans… pour la sauver. Cette scène avait marqué sa mémoire à tout jamais. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Il pouvait paraître effrayant à d'autres yeux. Pas aux siens. Bien sûr qu'il était dangereux. Comme tous ceux de son métier. Mais pas pour elle.

 **« Sky, attends. »**

Visiblement, ces deux mots lui avaient été arrachés à contrecœur. Il poursuivit néanmoins en constatant que la jeune fille s'était aussitôt figée au son de sa voix :

 **« Reviens. On doit parler. »**

Sky se réavança vers lui. À chacun de ses pas sur le bitume noir, le sachet de gils qu'elle avait en poche lui paraissait plus pesant. Elle s'arrêta en face de l'homme, plongeant son regard noir dans le sien.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« T'es plus une gamine. À compter de maintenant… apprends à te débrouiller sans moi. »**

Elle ne dit rien durant quelques instants, le temps que l'information parvienne jusqu'à son cerveau. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, elle resta sans voix et afficha clairement son incompréhension.

Il la rejetait. Après tout ce temps. Pourquoi aussi soudainement, pourquoi maintenant ?

… Pourquoi, tout simplement ?

 **« Tu bluffes. »** comprit-elle enfin, la voix pourtant mal assurée.

Mais il secoua la tête, dissipant ses derniers doutes et confirmant ses pires craintes. Des mèches rousses tombèrent sur son front.

 **« Je peux plus bosser avec toi, Sky. C'est comme ça. Trouve-toi un autre job… tu sais tout faire. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »**

Reno haussa un sourcil interrogateur face au soudain mouvement de colère de la jeune fille. C'en était trop pour elle. Réalisait-il seulement qu'avec ces quelques mots, tout ce qui résumait sa piètre existence venait subitement d'être brisé... une seconde fois ? Tout volait en éclats. Les poings serrés, blême de rage et de douleur, elle cria :

 **« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé. Si c'est pour me lâcher comme ça, pourquoi tu t'efforces si bien de me protéger depuis que t'as tué mon oncle ? »**

 **« T'aurais préféré que je lui foute la paix, peut-être ? »** gronda-t-il, menaçant, assombri par la mention de cet événement.

 **« Pourquoi tu me protèges ?! »** hurla Sky, tremblante de fureur. **« Réponds-moi ! »**

Ses yeux perdus n'avaient jamais été aussi expressifs. Sauf… sauf cette fois-là, où l'homme était parvenu à la plaquer contre le mur d'un vieux bâtiment délabré, pour forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Cette fois-là, les yeux suppliants de la petite Sky hurlaient d'une terreur muette et d'un effroi sans nom.

Aujourd'hui… les yeux sombres de l'adolescente orpheline scintillaient toujours. Mais leur éclat était différent. Plus terne et plus incertain. Elle espérait vainement une réponse… qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais.

 **« Parce que tu m'étais utile, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »** siffla-t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer ni prendre garde à sa réaction, il tourna les talons et commença à gravir l'échelle menant à la Plaque. Il entendit son nom résonner dans la rue déserte. Un cri de douleur, de rage et de désespoir. Un ultime appel au secours.

Ignoré.

 **« Reno ! »**

 **« Démerde-toi, Sky. »**

Il s'arrêta un instant dans sa montée. Serrant compulsivement ses doigts fins autour des barreaux de fer froid, il lui lança un dernier conseil avant de disparaître à jamais de sa vision :

 **« Arrange-toi pour oublier qu'on s'est rencontrés. Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. »**

 **« Je pourrai jamais t'oublier. »** répondit-elle à mi-voix sans qu'il ne l'entende.

Elle resta longtemps au pied de l'échelle, à fixer la plaque de métal qu'il avait lourdement refermé après son ascension vertigineuse. Il lui fallut du temps pour réaliser que l'humidité qu'elle sentait recouvrir ses joues était due à ses propres larmes. Sky se laissa tomber à genoux.

Reno lui avait tout donné. Une vie. Une sécurité. Un espoir… l'espoir de pouvoir un jour rejoindre les Turks, la Plaque, le monde d'en haut où l'existence serait meilleure. Ou, tout du moins, l'espoir de continuer à travailler pour lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, avait donné un sens à celle-ci. Sans lui, son existence insignifiante ne valait rien.

Mais… elle n'était rien à ses yeux. Il lui avait tout donné. Et il lui avait tout repris, ce soir, en quelques secondes, avec seulement quelques mots, avant de disparaître à jamais de sa vie. Il ne devait plus être qu'une ombre au tableau. Un spectre éphémère de sa vie. Si éphémère que bientôt, elle se demanderait même s'il n'avait pas été qu'imaginaire…

 **« Reno… »** murmura-t-elle encore en baissant la tête.

Elle pensait qu'il croyait en elle. Elle pensait que grâce à lui, elle réussirait à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Qu'à ses côtés, elle allait pouvoir s'en tirer.

Ce n'était pas seulement la fin d'un temps heureux et d'une association aussi efficace que fructueuse.

C'était la fin des rêves de Sky. Ses espoirs s'étaient brisés en des milliers de fragments volatiles, provoqués par le départ subit et inattendu de Reno, et qui, désormais, s'envolaient en tourbillonnant avec le vent, loin d'elle, pour trouver une autre âme en peine à qui s'accrocher…


	2. Deuxième partie

**SKY**

* * *

– **Deuxième partie –**

* * *

Ravalant sa colère, Reno referma brutalement derrière lui la lourde grille métallique permettant l'accès aux Taudis. Il resta accroupi, le temps d'y remettre le cadenas qui en verrouillait l'accès, puis se retrouva obligé de se redresser, et affronta le regard d'encre que son chef posait sur lui.

 **« C'est fait ? »**

Le jeune homme hocha sèchement la tête sans un mot.

 **« Tu es certain qu'elle ne cherchera pas à te retrouver ? »**

 **« Affirmatif. »** grommela-t-il.

Le regard de Reno s'assombrit pour devenir foudroyant à l'encontre de son supérieur. Celui-ci n'en eut cure. Il insista de nouveau, à mi-voix :

 **« Tu sais que si nous la recroisons, nous devrons… »**

 **« Je sais, Tseng. »** le coupa-t-il fermement.

Le chef des Turks hocha la tête, avant de tourner les talons. Reno le suivit sans un bruit, une expression sombre et agacée sur le visage. Mais tout comme pour Sky, l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux bleus devinrent plus expressifs, pour exprimer non seulement de la colère envers ses supérieurs, mais aussi des regrets et, déjà, de la nostalgie.

Il tenait à Sky. Sans jamais l'avoir montré à quiconque, même pas à elle. Seul Tseng s'en doutait – mais il connaissait l'histoire, car c'était lui qui s'occupait de sa formation à cette époque. Ç'avait été un incident qui n'avait jamais figuré dans les dossiers. Les Turks ne tuaient pas sans raison, du moment que cela était lié à leur mission. Mais ce jour-là… ce n'était pas prévu. Il y avait seulement eu cette vision, entre deux ruelles délabrées, d'une fillette de neuf ans sur le point de se faire violer. Reno avait réagi, instinctivement. Sans que Tseng n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés avec Sky sur les bras.

Quatre ans. Inutile de se mentir. Quatre ans que, oui, il veillait sur elle et la protégeait. Quatre ans qu'il la formait indirectement à survivre, dans cet univers hostile qu'étaient les Taudis. Quatre ans, ç'avait été suffisant pour s'attacher à elle. Il appréciait cette gamine, dans le fond. Elle était intelligente, cynique et débrouillarde. À vrai dire, elle lui rappelait un peu lui, quand il avait son âge. Tous les deux fourrés dans la même galère. Mais lui s'en était mieux tiré.

Et, oui… dans un coin de sa tête, il avait commencé à fomenter le projet qu'un jour, il l'amènerait sur la Plaque. Cette fille ne méritait pas une vie pareille. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais Sephiroth et les méga-matérias changeaient tout…

C'était la Planète elle-même qui était menacée. Et en face de la Planète, Sky était insignifiante.

Cela le faisait grincer des dents et lui crevait le cœur. Car à ses yeux, Sky était tout sauf insignifiante.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.


	3. Troisième partie

**SKY**

* * *

– **Troisième partie –**

* * *

Reno s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Rien à faire mis à part surveiller que le Président ne quitte pas son fauteuil, et inspecter chaque jour sous la douche son corps tout entier pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de succomber lui aussi à la maladie. Tout sauf ça. Il constatait trop bien chaque jour les dégâts qu'elle causait. Les morts, la douleur et les pleurs. Même disparu, Sephiroth faisait toujours des siennes. Les infectés étaient mis à l'écart et ignorés dans leur lente agonie… quand ils n'étaient pas tués immédiatement. Même le Président en souffrait, désormais. Tous finissaient par en mourir, inévitablement. Il n'y avait pas de remède.

Tout sauf ça.

Au tour de Rude de veiller sur l'homme en chaise roulante, aujourd'hui. Pour sa part, il avait quartier libre… pour quoi faire, il se le demandait bien. Même pas la peine d'aller traîner du côté du nouveau Septième Ciel, vu l'accueil qui lui serait fait. Mais rester là à se morfondre ne servait à rien non plus. Aller buter des monstres aux abords de la ville ? Il n'en restait quasiment plus. Marcher dans les rues bondées ne lui disait rien, pas plus que de fréquenter les ruelles désertes où la population mal en point se dissimulait pour mourir en silence…

Si rien n'arrêtait cette maladie, ils ne seraient bientôt plus là pour en parler.

Incapable de rester enfermé sans rien faire, Reno se décida à sortir. Dans les rues, les regards se tournaient immanquablement vers lui. Méfiants et mauvais. Douteux et meurtris. Quoi de plus normal ? Il était catalogué comme appartenant toujours à la Shinra, cette société désormais honnie à cause de laquelle tout était advenu. Mais il restait un Turk, et nul n'osait encore s'opposer à lui. Il préféra tout de même rapidement quitter les grands boulevards et s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à celle du Septième Ciel. Inutile de se faire coincer par un Strife ou un Highwind en furie. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Reno progressa dans une rue moins fréquentée. Il y croisa quelques adultes, tandis qu'au sol, des enfants recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes sanglotaient sans un bruit, serrant les dents pour lutter contre la douleur insoutenable. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, et chaque nouveau constat de ce fait ne l'assombrissait qu'un peu plus : la majorité des victimes étaient jeunes. Enfants, ou adolescents… ce fut à son tour de crisper la mâchoire. Immanquablement, dès qu'il abordait ce sujet, ses pensées revenaient se fixer sur _elle_.

Un an qu'il l'avait rejetée, et qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler d' _elle_.Il ignorait même si elle était toujours en vie… alors espérer qu'elle aille bien paraissait illusoire.

Il poursuivit son chemin, errant sans but. Les lourds nuages sombres qui hantaient les cieux tourmentés au-dessus d'Edge ne le poussaient pas vraiment à avoir le moral au beau fixe. Depuis le Météore, il continuait à bosser comme si de rien n'était, pour donner le change, mais dans le fond, il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression que tout stagnait autour de lui. Tout lui paraissait morne, sans intérêt. Partout, des hommes et des femmes épuisés et fatigués. Sans plus une once d'espoir en eux. Leurs regards étaient ternes et éteints. Plus rien n'y brillait.

Comme dans ses yeux à _elle_ , un an auparavant…

Reno étouffa un grognement. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à _elle_. Sans se mentir, oui, elle lui manquait… et il était inquiet pour elle. Depuis qu'il avait tué son oncle sous ses yeux cinq ans plus tôt, il se sentait responsable d'elle, de sa sécurité. Ne pas savoir, au moins si elle était vivante ou morte, était une torture de chaque instant. Bien sûr, il n'en montrait rien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêtait plus trop d'attention aux petits corps recroquevillés çà et là le long des murs bétonnés. Tous ces gamins étaient en train de crever, de toute façon… ça lui donnait envie de gerber. Il accéléra le pas.

Et rencontra le sol.

La maigre silhouette qui jusque-là était roulée en boule sur le trottoir se jeta aussitôt sur lui après l'avoir fait tomber et commença à fouiller ses poches, avec dans ses gestes quelques chose de sauvage et d'urgent. De désespéré. Reno tenta de la repousser. Pour le faire tenir tranquille, un poing frêle lui arriva en pleine figure. Peu efficace. Il était un Turk, après tout. Et celle qui l'attaquait avec l'énergie du désespoir était si faible… si fragile. Une gamine en train de crever, comme tous les autres, à cause de ces saloperies noires. Mais qui avait quand même eu le cran de s'en prendre à lui, malgré son état.

Ce constat le fit sursauter, réveillant quelque chose au fond de sa mémoire. Et si c'était _elle_? Non… impossible.

Reno se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, un peu plus brutal qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait rien sur lui de toute manière, mis à part son téléphone et son arme de service. Il préférait éviter que la gamine déchaînée mette la main dessus. Elle protesta d'un grondement agressif et tenta de reprendre le dessus, sans succès. Il la maîtrisa rapidement, l'immobilisant au sol en deux temps trois mouvements.

 **« Fous-moi la paix… »** lâcha-t-il d'un ton las. **« J'ai rien pour toi. »**

La gamine se débattit en grognant et Reno raffermit son emprise. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais en le sentant lui entraver un peu plus les poignets, elle se tétanisa subitement. À travers les mèches sombres de cheveux sales, Reno entraperçut dans les yeux perdus et désespérés de la fille une lueur qui le troubla. Car il la reconnut.

Il la lâcha et se recula. C'était elle.

Et ce regard… le même qu'elle avait eu, cinq ans plus tôt. Face à son oncle. Avait-elle cru qu'il allait… ?

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Il bascula sur le dos, mais fut assez agile pour attraper ses mains et l'empêcher de le frapper. La peur dans ses yeux avait disparue, aussi rapidement qu'elle y était arrivée. Il n'y avait pas de colère non plus. Juste quelque chose de terne et d'éteint – un désespoir sans nom.

 **« Sky, Sky, Sky… »** murmura-t-il précipitamment. **« Sky, c'est moi. Reno. Calme-toi. Zen, Sky, zen… »**

Elle finit par cesser de lutter, et lorsqu'elle l'observa à nouveau, il eut la sensation que cette fois, elle le voyait _vraiment_. Elle se recula, sans cesser de le dévisager, sans un mot. Puis elle se releva, continuant de la fixer, et se mit à trembler légèrement. Se redressant à son tour, il l'avisa à distance, sans savoir s'il valait mieux l'approcher ou non, écouter ce que lui hurlait de faire son instinct ou lutter contre. Il avait été formé pour faire face à tous les types de situation. Mais là, face à cette gamine paumée et malade qui tenait une place particulière dans son cœur, il se retrouvait plus démuni que jamais.

 **« Hé, Sky. »** lâcha-t-il prudemment. **« Ça va. C'est moi. Ça va. »**

 **« Reno… »** murmura-t-elle, et sa voix tremblait.

Il la détailla brièvement. Elle avait maigri, trop, et portait les mêmes habits que lorsqu'il l'avait – autant être honnête, même si cela lui crevait le cœur de l'admettre – abandonnée. Les traits de son visage s'étaient creusés. Il n'y avait aucune marque de larmes sur ses joues sales. Reno pencha la tête sur le côté.

Des traces noires sur ses bras. Elles salissaient le tissu au niveau de ses épaules.

Merde.

Sky avait les géostigmates.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en constater plus, car l'instant d'après elle se tenait tout contre lui et le serrait dans ses bras. Pas à l'en étouffer, ce qu'il constata avec amertume – un an plus tôt, elle aurait été capable de se suspendre dans le vide pendant plusieurs minutes à la seule force des bras. Désormais, ses jambes frêles peinaient à la porter.

 **« Reno… c'est toi ? »** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

 **« Ouais. C'est moi. T'inquiète, Sky. C'est moi. »**

Sidéré par le fait de la retrouver, par sa réaction même, il hésita. Peut-être trop longtemps. Quand il voulut lui rendre son étreinte, ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide. Elle avait reculé d'un bon, au dernier instant. Reno jura entre ses dents.

Profitant de son inattention, elle avait fouillé ses poches et lui avait pris son arme, qu'elle tenait désormais entre ses mains tremblantes, braquée vers lui. Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan.

Mais que pouvait-il faire… contre elle ?

 **« Sky, hé. Attends. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que tu f… ? »**

 **« T'approche pas de moi ! »** hurla-t-elle, ses doigts crispés autour de la crosse brillante du revolver, et sa voix trop aiguë résonnant dans la rue déserte.

 **« Ok. »** murmura-t-il en reculant d'un pas. **« Ok. »**

 **« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu m'as laissé tomber. Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi… Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! »** cria-t-elle.

 **« Sky… »**

 **« J'ai vraiment aucune valeur à tes yeux ?! C'est ça ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Pourquoi t'as pas laissé cet enfoiré me baiser quand j'étais môme ?! »**

 **« Sky ! »** protesta-t-il. **« J'aurais jamais pu… »**

 **« Je m'en fous, Reno. »** soupira-t-elle en agitant son revolver. **« Je m'en fous. Comme toi, tu te fous de moi, de ma vie. C'est sûr, à tes yeux, je dois pas valoir grand-chose. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue, après ça ? »**

 **« Comme si ça t'intéressait. »** cracha-t-elle. **« Rien. Je ne suis rien devenue… Recule ! »** cria-t-elle à nouveau en relevant le canon du revolver, qu'elle avait abaissé.

 **« Non. »** lâcha-t-il. **« Sky, rend-moi ça. À quoi ça t'avancerait de me tuer, dis-moi ? Ok, ça te soulagerait dans l'immédiat. D'accord. Et après, hein ? »**

Sky l'écoutait, sans répondre, cette fois. Elle serra les lèvres. Doucement, centimètre par centimètre, il se rapprocha d'elle tout en lui parlant. Et elle ne dit rien. Elle ne réagit pas. Il reprit espoir. Peut-être parviendrait-il jusqu'à elle sans se prendre une balle. Il la savait capable de tirer. Même si elle avait changé.

 _Justement_ parce qu'elle avait changé.

 **« Oui. C'est vrai, je t'ai laissé tomber. Mais, écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il le fallait. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, Sky. Tu comprends ça ? J'ai failli mourir. Plusieurs fois. Je voulais pas te mêler à ça, t'avais rien à voir là-dedans. Le mec qu'on poursuivait… il aurait pu savoir qu'on bosser ensemble. Il aurait pu tenter de m'atteindre à travers toi, il aurait pu te tomber dessus et te tuer d'un claquement de doigts. C'est ce qu'il a fait à une marchande des Taudis, qui vivait pas loin du secteur où on opérait tous les deux. Et tu crois que j'aurais permis qu'il t'arrive la même chose ? »**

Il tendit lentement les mains vers elle, sans détacher un seul instant son regard du sien.

 **« Non, Sky. Après tout ce temps… je ne cherchais encore qu'à te protéger. Mais il ne fallait pas que tu essayes de comprendre. Il ne fallait pas que tu essayes de me retrouver. Parce que sinon, tu aurais pu mourir. Et ça, je ne l'aurais pas accepté. »**

Il posa finalement ses mains sur les siennes, glissant à son tour ses doigts le long de la crosse du revolver, doucement, afin de lui faire lâcher prise.

 **« Allez, Sky… »** murmura-t-il. **« Ça t'avanceras à rien. Crois-moi. »**

 **« Je t'étais simplement utile… »** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

 **« C'est faux. Je t'ai menti. Tu as toujours été bien plus que ça, à mes yeux. »**

 **« Pourquoi… ? »**

 **« Je te l'ai dit. Il ne** _ **fallait pas**_ **que tu t'accroches à moi. Seule dans les Taudis, sans qu'on n'ait de contact, tu étais encore en sécurité. »**

Reno sentit peu à peu l'emprise de l'adolescente se desserrer autour de l'arme.

 **« Cet homme… il était aussi dangereux que tu le dis ? »** murmura Sky, les yeux baissés.

 **« La Planète toute entière a bien failli être détruite à cause de lui. »**

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, la respiration saccadée. Relevant la tête, elle croisa son regard de nouveau, et le Turk remarqua que ses yeux étaient inhabituellement brillants. Pour la première fois, il ne lui dissimula rien de son inquiétude.

 **« Sky… »** souffla-t-il, soucieux. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« J'ai mal. »** gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. **« J'en ai partout… dans tout le dos. »**

Il reçut ces paroles comme un choc ; un coup de poing en pleine figure. Pourtant, rien n'était moins vrai. Si les salissures noires sur son T-shirt ne suffisaient pas à le prouver, il y avait aussi sa peau blafarde, son teint malade, ses traits crispés et ses yeux injectés de sang. Son menton tremblant. Sa respiration hachée. Ses muscles tétanisés sous l'effet de la douleur. Sa lutte intérieure pour ne pas s'abandonner et hurler sa détresse au monde entier. À s'en arracher la gorge.

Et, plus troublant que tout, ces larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux…

Tous les symptômes étaient là, impitoyablement réunis. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

Et la petite Sky qui, sans avoir lâché le revolver, guidait ses mains pour en poser le canon contre sa tempe…

Elle n'avait que quinze ans, bordel.

Quinze ans, et déjà condamnée.

 **« Reno… s'il te plaît. »** souffla-t-elle faiblement en fermant les yeux.

 **« Non Sky, je… je peux pas. »**

Contre le dos de sa main, les doigts frais de cette fillette à qui il avait sauvé la vie, cinq ans plus tôt. Face à lui, une gamine faible et malade, qui ne demandait qu'à en finir avec la vie. Cette vie qui l'avait tant déçue… en partie à cause de lui.

Il l'avait abandonnée. Pour la protéger, il l'avait laissée seule, comme tous ces autres gamins des Taudis. Par sa faute, il l'avait faite orpheline une seconde fois.

Enserrant sa main, les doigts frêles de l'adolescente ne tremblaient plus. Mais il sentait son poids. Elle s'appuyait sur lui, pour ne pas vaciller. Pour ne pas s'écrouler à nouveau. Lui demandant une chose impossible…

Alors c'était vraiment là ce qu'elle voulait ?

 **« S'il te plaît… »** répéta-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle était malade. Et il n'y avait aucun remède. Peut-être survivrait-elle encore un moment… mais elle souffrirait, et finirait par mourir, dans des conditions insupportables. Reno avait toujours espéré le meilleur pour elle. En vain. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien d'autre à lui offrir.

 **« Pardonne-moi, Sky. »**

Le coup de feu résonna longtemps dans la ruelle déserte. Et ne cessa jamais de vibrer dans son cœur.


	4. Quatrième partie

**SKY**

* * *

– **Quatrième partie –**

* * *

Tous les cœurs que renfermait l'Église des Taudis étaient en joie. Cette eau miraculeuse, don de la Déesse, était une bénédiction. Elle purifiait les corps, apaisait les âmes, et faisait disparaître les géostigmates.

Seul un homme n'avait pas l'esprit en fête par cet événement.

Les mains dans les poches, il quitta l'ancestrale bâtisse et s'éloigna. Son regard était aussi sombre que les tourments de son cœur. Ses pensées étaient amères et ressassaient en vain le passé, bien qu'il sût qu'il n'aurait rien pu modifier au cours des choses.

Tous débordaient d'enthousiasme et de soulagement ; Edge revivait. Lui n'était plus que dégoût et rage ; il se sentait mort en-dedans.

Une semaine.

Une semaine, et ils auraient pu se bâtir un futur qui n'existait désormais plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Une semaine, et ils auraient pu vivre en paix, dans un monde en reconstruction où il aurait enfin été sincère envers elle, et où il aurait été heureux et fier de pouvoir un jour oser l'appeler sa fille adoptive, s'il avait pu, si elle l'avait voulu, s'ils s'étaient suffisamment aimés pour cela.

Une semaine.

Et Sky aurait survécu.


End file.
